Edith's plan
by miss aj kent
Summary: Edith hatches a plan to bring Margaret back to London after her mother dies; she travels to Milton with the help of Henry and her husband. (My first story- quite short chapters) Any reviews gratefully received.
1. Chapter 1

**How does the arrival of Margret's family in Milton effect Elizabeth Gaskell's beautiful story?**

**_AU: Mrs Hale has passed away, Fredrick has left Milton and the consequences of his meeting at Outwood station are still in play. Mr Thornton has told Margret that any 'foolish passion' he had for her is entirely over and he has scarcely been to see Mr Hale since. In this version of events Margret and John haven't been to the great Exhibition, John has never met Margret's family._**

Edith Lennox had never been a brave woman; she had no call to be. All her life was spent in secure surroundings; she had been trained to deal with almost any situation that could occur in the highest circles in London society. Many complimented her on her poise and gracefulness. She was a determined young woman, when she had set her mind to a task it was always achieved. She was not a fool but had never enjoyed the thrust of an academic argument; that was for her cousin Margaret, debating with her scholarly father.

Since her childhood she had never spent more than a summer away from her cousin. She had always longed for Margret when she went on her summer trips back to Hellstone. With almost two years apart and with the hardship that she knew her cousin to be enduring she decided that she would muster all the bravery she had and would venture into the wild and squalid North.

Like most of Edith's plans it had been decided in a flash and contemplation of the details was left aside. She was walking with Sheltow in the garden re-reading one of Margaret's letters when it dawned on her that she should make a trip to see her. She could maybe convince her selfish father to come back to the south, especially with Mrs Hales passing. Margaret could be saved and brought back home.

Edith knew very well that her husband and mother were not going to allow her to travel so far alone, she would need a chaperone. With Maxwell's business hours and her mother distaste for trade she doubted that they would acquiesce. It would be a different story with Henry, surely he would see that the trip would allow for him to see Margaret and perhaps Margaret feelings for Henry would have soften after being surrounded by the harsh manners of Northern tradesmen for two years. This could end very well indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

The train came to a slow stop. The grey sky hadn't cleared all journey, Edith had to check her pocket watch to see if had become dusk already. It was actually only 3pm; they had taken the first train from London and had made perfect time.

Maxwell squeezed his wife's hand.

"Well My dear I hope you are ready for an adventure now we are here in the wild lands of Milton." Edith pulled on her husband's hand to punish him for his teasing tone.

"You promised that if you were to come that you would be as kind as possible and help me to bring our dear Margaret home. Henry is here to help, aren't you Henry?"

Maxwell sniggered at a disgusted Henry.

"Something up your nose brother?" he laughed.

"Maxwell, I hope you are still laughing when you are inhaling the rancid air!" Henry bit back.

"Come along, we are here on a mission are we not? Come Henry, Faint heart never won fair lady!" Maxwell opened the train carriage door and signalled for a porter.

Both Edith and Henry exited the train standing a little bewildered on the busy platform. Henry was irritated by Maxwell's broad grin, doesn't he take anything seriously?

"Well a lively place I dare say!" Maxwell said handing his bags to a young boy who was pushing a trolley. He reached for Edith and helped her through the crowd, leaving a very bad tempered Henry to fight his own way to the station door.

The three of them stood at the door to the road watching the hordes of people filling by. It was as busy as the station, with the noise and smells of the street vendors adding to the throng of activity and life.

Eventually a carriage was acquired and the trio where on their way to The Grand – Milton's finest hotel, according to their newly appointed tour guide, the particularly luscious driver wasn't shy about giving the visitors his insights into Milton and his opinion of the south. The driver had spoken to them the entire journey; he had been impertinent enough to ask if they had the funds to pay for The Grand hotel, Edith and Henry had never been more insulted and Maxwell had never been more amused.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late evening before the trio had found the hotel and as neither of them cared to venture out again in the bitter wind they decided to spend the night in the hotel and find Crampton tomorrow. The hotel was very grand to Milton standards; adequate was all the praise that the southerners gave.

By 7pm Edith was tired from the days travel and retired to her room to rest. Henry and Maxwell decided to take a brandy in the bar at the hotel. They were greeted by equally luscious and frank Milton men, curious as to the purpose of their trip. Henry had grown tired of their questioning and their crude comments about lazy soft southerners.

Maxwell had made an acquaintance called Mr Latimer, who had convinced Maxwell of the near certain return of any investment into a mill. Maxwell had tried to bring Henry into the conversation but he was in no mood to talk business with any of these men.

"Come Henry, where is that ambitious enterprising spirit you pride yourself with?" Maxwell provoked.

Henry glared at his brother and took another swig of his brandy.

"Ah Thornton, just the fellow." Mr Latimer ushered the tall gentleman forward.

"This gentleman is the very man I was speaking about. Thornton is master of Mallbourgh Mills the most successful Mill in Milton. These two fellows have travelled up from London they have come with plans to invest." Latimer said pushing John toward the pair of southerners.

"Good evening gentlemen, I would not have Slickson hear you Mr Latimer." John said offering his hand to the gentlemen.

"Good evening, sir I am Maxwell Lennox, this is my brother Henry Lennox. I must admit that investment was not the motive for our visit, but I am always in mind for new and interesting ventures and your city is certainly that Mr Thornton.

"Well I am glad to hear our city is to your liking Mr Lennox, it has not always been the case when southerners come to Milton."

"Well he did not say that it was to our liking, just that it is interesting, like that of an oddity at a museum." Henry replied sneeringly even for him.

"My brother and I see very different things in Milton. Then again we have such different out looks on almost everything; it is not surprising that we differ on Milton's prospects." Maxwell tried to lighten the conversation.

"If we have proved ourselves interesting and promising to one London gentleman, I suppose Milton must be grateful." Mr Thornton matched Henry's derision.

Mr Latimer intervened, "What may I ask was your motive in your visit?"

Henry huffed at the impertinence of the question.

Maxwell only grinned and answered, "My wife has relations in Milton. She has longed to visit for a while but business affairs have not permitted our visit."

"Ah well, who could be related? We are sure to know them, Thornton and I know all the families in Milton." Latimer inquired further.

Maxwell's grin grew larger at this man's total lack of discretion. "It is the Hales, we come to visit." He gave up and told them the family. Latimer grinned at the mention of the name but Mr Thornton grew almost grey.

"See I told you, Thornton you're Mr Hale's student are you not? Latimer said with glee.

"Yes." Was all the reply from Thornton.

"It is not Mr Hale we are connected to. My wife's cousin is Miss Hale, Edith and Margret grew up together in London. My wife's mother and Mrs Hale were sisters."

"Ah Miss Hale?" Latimer looked to Thornton.

"You are acquainted with Miss Hale too aren't you Thornton." Henry was drawn to this almost mocking statement. He didn't like what this Latimer was implying. What acquaintance could Margret possibly have with this rough tradesman?


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading and your kind reviews. _

Margaret sat alone in the upstairs sitting room, the candle burned low. The curtain's pattern had burned into her mind displaying the floral design behind her eye lids. The house was deathly silent. Dixon had tired of arranging her mother's things and had started to feel the exhaustion of the last several weeks begin to build in her. She had taken to her room a few hours ago.

Her father was also in his room; he had eaten very little and had claimed his need for some rest, when both women watched him retreat into his bedroom. Margaret suspected that he was having the same level of success as she was. Sleep, when it came at all, was fitful and plagued with half remembered dreams.

Yesterday morning she had received a letter from Fredrick to announce his safe arrival on the continent. It was dated a week ago so she had to believe that by now he would be safely in Spain. Her fears of a coroner's inquest had also been dispelled when the Police Constable had returned to apologise. They were not searching for Fredrick and her reputation was untarnished. Why then was she still dreaming of that night at the station?

The thought of it turned her stomach and increased her heart rate. She understood this was due to her great fears for Fredrick's safety, now though she had to wonder at why this incident caused her so much upheaval.

Perhaps it was the grief that had twisted this event into something she could not resolve. She took a breath; feeling a dull ache in her chest caused by the merest expansion of her lungs, reminding her of the effort it was now just to breathe. The loss of her mother and their parting from Fredrick had left her and her father more alone than she thought possible. Her father's retreat into his intellectual cave made her still lonelier.

She fought the urge to curse Milton. If they had stayed in Helstone they would not be this alone and perhaps her mother would not have succumbed to her illness quite so quickly. It was not in her nature to dwell on things she couldn't change. She and her father were alone in Milton, this was their home and she would continue to forge a life here.

The image of Mr Thornton's angered face as he spat the words "I'm looking to the future!" sprung to her mind. It would not do to lament the things she couldn't change. She too had to look to the future for her floundering father's sake at least.

With the remnants of her stubborn oath pushing her on she pulled her aching body from her bed and faced another day of busying herself with mundane chores and attempting to affect her fathers depressed spirits.


	5. Chapter 5

Edith's Plan Chapter 5-

**_AN: The timeline has changed slightly from the book/TV series- Also I couldn't remember the exact lines between Thornton and Higgins form the TV series. Sorry if that kind of deviation annoys you._**

**_Once again sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading and your kind reviews. _**

Footsteps echoed along the empty yard outside his window. The hands had left hours ago, intrigued Thornton moved to his window. He could make out a gang of men. Where had they come from at this hour? Sensing trouble he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and followed his instinct's.

As he advanced the men broke off in different directions. Higgins had been in the centre of the gathering and was the only one to notice the master's approach.

"Evening master." His deep darkshire accent boomed across the yard.

"Higgins what is the meaning of this gathering?" He said looking the trouble maker square in the eye.

"We stayed to finish the work." Higgins replied maintaining Thornton's eye contact.

"I can't pay you overtime!" Thornton bit back.

"I see you working late. Look we know that it needs finishing so we finished it. Most men are happy to stay if it means this mill don't go under."

Thornton begun to refute the idea but stopped before his pride got the better of him. Lowering his head he rested against the wall.

"You would have missed your supper." Thornton replied his voice softer as he relaxed his guard.

"Eye, though there were nothing but veg to have anyway." Higgins replied joining Thornton against the wall.

"Why's that?" Thornton asked, surprised at his own curiosity. It shocked him to think that in all this time he had never wondered about the lives of the men that he worked with all day.

"It happens every now and then the butchers have nothing worth selling and our money doesn't stretch. That's market forces." Higgins replied giving his not so formidable master a knowing smile.

Thornton's stomach twisted as recalled the years of vegetable stew and off cut meat his mother had prepared in their difficult years. How quickly he had become accustom to the trappings of wealth and success burying the memories of deprivation and hunger.

"It's a pity you can't get some scheme going, buy whole sale and then everyone would have enough to have a good meal."

"Don't let the masters union hear you say that." Higgins joked, weary of the master's threshold for his impertinence. The master looked just as relaxed, even amused. Higgins was very confused by this man; he should have known he wasn't the same as the other masters Miss Margaret had defended him after all.

"It would please masters to have their workers well feed and able to work better, unless their idiots, which some of them are.." Thornton replied. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Higgins; he had a good mind and sound sense. He might have known that Miss Hale would be right, no wonder she viewed the strike so negatively, with Higgins as representative of the hands she couldn't help but have sympathy for the men.

"Well can I look into it master?" Higgins asked hoping he had been sincere.

"I'm not promising anything mind, but if you get me up some figures we can see what can be done."

Higgins nodded his acceptance.

"Are you off home for your supper now then master?"

"Oh no mother would have left me some cold meat out for me. I have a lesson with Mr Hale this evening so I shall probably not go home just yet."

Higgins faced changed at the mention of the Hales.

"How are they? I saw Miss Margaret in the market and she looked very pale and weary." Higgins protectiveness for Margaret was clear in his voice. Thornton had to admit the benefit for the Hales in such a loyal friend.

"They are bearing up. Mr Hale is very depressed and lacks the enthusiasm he once had for intellectual debate. I think he endures our lessons for my sake."

"It's no wonder they are so low being so far from their home and with this to bear. I wonder if they will return to the South ?"

"Perhaps?" was all Thornton could bring himself to utter. The image of three very Fashionable Londoners sprung to mind. They would have had time to visit the Hales by now. He was sure they had come to bring them back to London with them. All day he had waited for a note from Mr Hale cancelling their lesson but as no note had arrived he thought he should honour their arrangement.

After shaking Higgins hand in thanks for his extra work, he bid him good evening and begun his walk to the Hales'.

He was reluctant to see Margaret with her relations. They were the polar opposite of him making his proposal all the more ludicrous. She belonged with their sort not a tradesman from the North. Knowing very well the pain that this night could inflict he was still drawn to their home. He wondered if her pull would be as strong from London.


	6. Chapter 6

Margaret morning had passed in the same as all her mornings had since the funeral. Suffocated by the silence of her home and drawn to the bustle of the outside street she contrived a reason visit the market. Dixon was not at all happy about the daughter of the Miss Beresford walking the dirty streets of Milton on house hold errands like a servant, but there was very little to do for the house as Dixon continued to pour her grief into a vigorous cleaning routine; the degrading nature of the young Miss' errands a side Dixon was happy to have her out from under her feet with only the master brooding in his study to concern herself with.

Margaret knew very well that the purchase of peaches for her father could wait until Mary arrived but she needed some time without the observation of Dixon or her father. Well-meaning as they were she was becoming exhausted with the façade and enjoyed watching the busy street hawkers as they haggled with passers-by.

Her morning walk had been cut short by a fierce down pour; usually she took in the cemetery on the hill to say a pray for her Mother and Bessie, today she would have to say an extra pray before bed. Dixon would be furious if she arrived home drenched to the skin with the hem of her dress inches deep in mud. She huddled under the shop keeper's awning which was bowing heavily under the weight of the rain.

"Miss Hale?" A young man called to her.

She turned to see the young grosser's assistant waving at her through the window. She smiled at the young man as he moved to the door.

"Miss Hale, Please come inside and wait for the rain to stop."

"Thank you." She replied moving passed him in the door way.

"Oh that looks very fierce, I see you were caught out by our changeable Darkshire weather." He noted the thin shawl that clung to her shoulders.

She smiled at his observation. "Yes I forgot just how quick Milton is to change."

"Please take a seat Miss." He wiped at the wooden chair propped up against the wall next to the stove. Not wishing to stay long Margaret was about to refuse when a bitter gust of wind through the gap in the shop door made her shiver.

"Thank you," she said sitting pulling the drenched shawl tighter around her.

"William's will be making his deliveries in a moment to the Crampton district; he can take you home on our cart if you wish? There is a shelter so you won't get wet through and your be home much quicker."

"No, No that's very kind.." she searched for his name in her mind. Sensing her struggles he supplied his name.

"Howard, Miss."

"Yes James Howard, I am sorry."

"Quite al-right Miss." He smiled at her with no real offence, she begun to relax a little feeling some heat in her limbs.

"It's no trouble Miss, honestly. Especially as your family are our customers; think no more of it." She smiled at the thought of arriving home on a grosser's cart, Dixon will be scandalised. It would be nice to get home quickly though and there seemed no break in the clouds.

"Very well Thank you Howard, I would be very grateful."

"Good, I will go fetch Williams."

One moment later Howard and Williams returned. Williams was much taller and stronger than Howard he had broad shoulders and large rough features.

"I've loaded the cart Miss." He said turning to leave through the back door of the shop. Margaret thanked Howard and followed behind Williams. He stopped at the door holding an umbrella open for her.

"Thank you" She tried to smile at the lad but he just looked blankly at her and jumped atop the cart. Howard helped Margaret to her seat. She was grateful for the umbrella as the cloth pulled tight over the cart had gaps that dripped with water. Williams grabbed the reins in one hand and called to the horse. They set off at a slow trot in the Crampton direction. The rain was still heavy and the wind gave extra bite to the cold weather.

They had been riding along the road for five minutes at least before Margaret realised that they hadn't spoken.

"Thank you again for your assistance. I must be more careful of the weather when I take my walks."

"Humm!" was all he replied. She decided not to bother him, he was either vexed by the silly southern woman that would venture out in Milton at this time of year in a thin shawl or he was a very shy young man and she didn't want to make him more uncomfortable. She could see the start of her street and was glad to be within sight of home.

She looked back to Williams surprised to see he was appraising her. He didn't break his frosty stare and she was becoming gradually more uncomfortable.

"You are remarkably handsome Miss Hale"

She was stunned; she was about to thank him for his awkward compliment when his turn of phrase caught her attention. She had been told that quite recently. She still hadn't responded and he hadn't broken his stare.

"I told the inspector as much that night he asked me about that business at the station."

Her heart sank. Of course the inspector had told her of a witness the grosser's assistant. She diverted her gaze and blushed in shame.

She took a deep breathe, straighten her back and let a calm exterior rest over her. She met his icy stare with authority.

"I thank you for the compliment Williams but as I told the inspector I have not been to a station that late at night. You were mistaken."

"Oh I know Miss Hale I was informed of my mistake, the constable told me that I was wrong and … well who am I to argue with a respectable young lady such as you Miss Hale. The constable and Mr Thornton were very sure I was wrong."

"Mr Thornton?" She lost her composure completely.

"Yes he and the inspector paid me a visit. They explained that I hadn't seen you or the gentleman and that I was to retract my statement. Mr Howard insisted that I stop the silliness and concede to my mistake. He is my boss and my father would be very angry if I lost my position."

"Yes, well Mr Thornton and the inspector knew the truth. That is why there was no inquest." She hoped her words held more equanimity than she felt.

His posture instantly changed and he smiled at her. "Of course; Well Mr Thornton had a better view of the lady and gentleman than I anyway. He would have been in a better position to identify her. He was sure it was not you." He jumped from the cart and ran to her side handing her down. Her brain felt sluggish, she couldn't process this information.

They stood before the steps to her door; the rain continued its torrent.

"Williams, do you mean that you also saw Mr Thornton at the station?"

"Yes, he wasn't there long, he stopped and looked at the couple on the platform then he was gone. But he didn't have a look at the man that died. He was gone before the man arrived."

"Ah; Thank you again for your assistance."

"My pleasure Miss Hale." He left her side and leaped to the seat of his cart in a moment. She watched him trotting along the road. Her mind was in such a muddle. What did this mean? Did this compromise Mr Thornton further? He went to more trouble than she had first believed in covering her actions, even to the extent of lying for her! No wonder he despised her.

She turned to the sound of Dixon calling her name.

"Miss Margate!"

"Come in quick before you catch your death!"

This broke her contemplations. She hurried inside. The warmth of the house made her shudder.

"Goodness me Miss you were riding around a tradesman cart in this weather! You are so wild here in Milton. It is good timing in deed!"

"What is Dixon?" she asked shoeing her away from fussing over her hair as she removed her shawl and rubbed her arms.

With this question hanging in the air Margaret noticed the hats and coats hanging in the hall way and sounds from the upstairs sitting room.

"Who is here Dixon?" She asked turning to the furious servant as she surveyed the damage to her shawl and muttered under her breathe.

"Margaret!" Edith appeared at the top of the stair case.

She descended quickly while Margaret stayed in shock.

"My dear cousin you look ill." She said as she reached her taking her hands. "You are frozen!"

"I was caught in the rain and the grosser's assistant was good enough to bring me home. I am quite well."

"Oh my dear I am so glad we have come. I would not have believed you would be so changed. Oh what you have suffered here, here in this, this place!"

"Edith? We, has Aunt Shaw come?"

"No, no mamma doesn't like the North. I have Maxwell and Henry as my protectors."

Margaret laughed, it was good to have Edith here making her smile with her absurdities.

"Edith you make it sound as if you are rescuing me from some dangerous primitive land."

"That is precisely how I would appraise the situation Miss Hale." Henry looked down the stair case at the two women. He had his hands behind his back in his proud and condescending manner. He broke his austere mask and gave her the briefest smile.

"Hello Henry." She smiled up at him.

Edith squeezed her hands.

"Come let's get you cleaned up and warm miss." Dixon ordered, steering Margaret upstairs. Margaret felt lighter at the thought that she and her father were attended by friends. Perhaps her cares could be shared a little, but how? Things were so different here, how could she possibly explain things to Edith? The familiar knot returned to her stomach, Mr Thornton would be visiting tonight, how would they treat him? What would he think? Should she ask him not to come?


	7. Chapter 7

The small party of visitors returned to the sitting room after dinner. Mr Hale was in the midst of explaining the recent developments in technology in use in the city. He received a very enthusiastic and inquisitive reply from Maxwell but Henry only remarked on the harshness of the industries and the poor brutes that slaved away at those machines; not the pursuit of any civilised men. Margaret had bitten her tongue at his remarks, stopped only by the fact that she was supposed to be listening to Edith regaling her of all the society gossip from London and by the realisation that Henry held almost the same opinion she had not eighteen months ago. This brought to light the change that had occurred in her thinking. She was astounded at how naive and arrogant Henry sounded. She blushed at the memory of her own indignant rebuffs to Mr Thornton's arguments.

All evening she had expected him to call. Her father had seemed to forget that he was calling as he hadn't mentioned it once. Perhaps he had sent him a note and hadn't told her. It was 9 o' clock and too late for his lesson now, she felt and odd pang of disappointment, he called so few times now days she hadn't seen him for almost a week and a half. She schooled her thoughts, it doesn't matter if he comes he wouldn't speak with her; his opinion of her was so low she doubted he would even acknowledge her presence.

The doorbell rang and she instinctively rose from her seat.

"Oh that must be John. I forgot about our lesson, how careless of me." Mr Hale said rising from his chair to greet John. Margaret had realised that she was standing unnecessarily and sat back down. Henry watched her take her seat and then put all her effort into the embroidery lying in her lap, her panicked reaction and evident discomposure worried him, why did this man unsettle her? She was always calm and in control, this tradesman was becoming quite the annoyance.

Dixon entered the sitting room as she announced Mr Thornton. He went forward to greet Mr Hale and was instantly introduced to Henry and Maxwell.

"Ah we have met before Mr Hale." Maxwell said as he shock John's hand.

"It would appear all of Milton has dealings with the illustrious Mr Thornton, Maxwell." Henry retorted grinning at John and slapping his brothers back.

"We met our first night at the hotel. It is good to see you again Mr Thornton." Edith said as she moved to stand next to Maxwell. Mr Thornton extended her his hand as he replied.

"A pleasure to see you again Mrs Lennox." His hand stayed offered as Edith waited for him to retract it; she was at a lost, surely he didn't expect to shake her hand?

John lowered his hand and placed it behind his back. He still held his Masters stature but Margaret could tell that he was awkward. Instantly she was at his side, she hadn't thought about it but she couldn't have him experience any discomfort as a result of her haughty relations.

"It has been a while Mr Thornton, I trust your Mother and sister are well?" She tried her best to sound confident but she could detect the shake in her voice. She held her hand out to him. What if he refused? He would be within his rights. Edith stared at Margaret, she has lost her mind?

After what felt like an eternity to Margaret his face softened and his shoulders relaxed. "They are well Miss Hale thank you." He said taking her hand. He only held it for the briefest time but the feel of her delicate fingers made the hairs stand up on the back of neck. He gently squeezed her hand as he released it. Margaret felt as though her skin was burning. She could feel the deep blush creeping from her face to her entire body.

She dared to meet his gaze, he smiled down to her, he instantly looked younger, the harsh lines of his stern face faded and she saw the blue in his eyes almost sparkle.

"It is good you have arrived John, I was just attempting to explain to Maxwell here the advantages of cotton wheels in your manufacturing sheds."

"Ah well I am sure you were doing an admiral job Mr Hale you know so much of Milton business now days you could pass for a Milton Man,"

"High praise I'm sure!" Henry muttered as he took another sip of his port.

Edith and Margaret sat together again and resumed their previous discussion, well Edith did. Margaret strained to hear the men's discussion but only heard the odd word between Edith's tirades of endless gossip. Maxwell and Mr Thornton seemed to be intently discussing one topic or another, it didn't surprise her, John was never one to shy away from debate and Maxwell was more intelligent than he liked to portray. Her father looked very interested in the debate and acted as mediator or umpire. It did her heart good to see him so engaged, he had lost all interest in academic pursuits after her mother's passing, but he was back to his Oxford glory days among these two intelligent young men.

Henry had placed himself with his back to the men in the arm chair by the fire. His fictitious interest in Mr Hale's copy of the Iliad wavered and he watched Margaret. He observed the way she skilfully answered Edith without actually listening to a word she was saying. He could tell she was preoccupied with the discussion at the far end of the room. She would glance over her shoulder every time Edith stopped talking and sipped her tea.

Henry was weary of this tradesman but he found that although Margaret was greatly preoccupied with his presence he paid her little notice. Mindful of the threat he decided to draw him out a little to gage his and Margaret reaction.

"Edith, have you told Margaret of your great plan?" Henry asked when the two women's conversation lapsed into silence. He knew from Edith's stare that she was not happy with his change in the conversation.

"Henry don't tease us… talk with the other men." Edith dismissed him.

The look in Margaret eye told him she knew that he was alluding to some scheme that Edith had hatched on her behalf. Edith was always attempting to plan some detail of her life; since they were nine years old Margaret had become Edith's play thing; a doll to play with and manipulate in whichever way she pleased. As Margaret grew older she allowed Edith's interference less and less, her mission to match her with Henry had caused the most friction between the pair.

"Henry, what plan do you mean?" Margaret ignored Edith and asked.

Henry noticed that the men had stopped their discussion, Maxwell was grinning wildly at the spectacle that was about to ensue. Thornton's scowl was so deep Henry wondered if he didn't despise Margaret in some way. Perhaps there was nothing to worry about.

"Ignore him Margaret he is teasing us like he used to."

"I would never tease Margaret; she was too clever for me Edith." Henry answered grinning at Margaret. Thornton shifted in his chair taking out his pocket watch once again.

"Come now darling, your little schemes are so endearing, tell Margaret what you have planned."

"Oh no Maxwell; not you too. I can't stand both of you teasing me. You promised to be kind" Edith said to her husband in a tone that issued a warning.

Never one to shy away from a challenge Maxwell walked to the fireplace and poured himself another port.

"Edith, what is it?" Margaret asked.

"Ah now you must tell us Edith. No one can stop Margaret from getting what she sets out for."

Edith laughed, "Well that is true. Even if I had a scheme it wouldn't signal that I would succeed, not with Margaret. Poor mama found that out when she insisted on us taking our dance lessons with the Italian instructors. We were only 10 and Margaret stamped her foot and mama had no chance of success"

"I had no idea you were so forceful my dear." Mr Hale said laughingly.

"It was not as bad as all that papa. Aunt Shaw wished for me stay in London to take my lessons but I was too excited to be going to Helstone for the summer."

"I can understand that." Mr Hale replied averting his gaze with a sad smile across his face.

Margaret could have kicked herself, why did she mention Helstone?

"Edith?" Margaret pressed eager to change the subject and pull her father from his sad thoughts.

"It is nothing really, I was just observing to Henry and Maxwell that because of Aunt Maria's illness you did not come to the Great Exhibition. I thought it might cheer you to visit with us and take in the exhibition. No great scheme." Edith said giving Henry a satisfied smirk.

"That is a good idea my dear. You should go visit with your Aunt; I know you would very much enjoy the exhibition." Mr Hale stated to Margaret.

"No papa I can't leave you here. Would you like to visit the exhibition?"

"No, no London is a young man's city; I would much prefer to stay here. You must go."

"Let us discuss this later father." Margaret said in attempt to stop further discussion.

"I told you Edith, Margaret cannot be cajoled into anything she doesn't wish." Maxwell returned Edith's smirk.

"She is quite a remarkably determined young lady, wouldn't you say Mr Thornton? Do your Northern women have such a strong will?" Henry spoke directly to Thornton. There was a challenge issued in his voice. Mr Thornton's back straightened and his jaw set as he pondered his answer.

"Miss Hale's will and independent mind is not particularly remarkable in the North. Then again we are fiercely independent and proud people, something of a compliment here in Milton."

Margaret couldn't look at him she couldn't bear to see the anger and abhorrence in his eyes that she had seen there ever since that evening at the station.

Henry met John's glower as he replied.

"Surely you are not claiming Margaret as a lady of the Milton?"

"I suppose only Miss Hale can answer where she feels she is a lady of. I would say that Miss Hale has never been reluctant to emerge herself in cities affairs."

"What Milton affairs have been involved in Margaret?" Maxwell asked hoping to relieve the evident tension between the manufacture and his brother.

"Margaret helped many a family in the poorest districts when the workers were on strike, befriending a man who took on another man's six children." Mr Hale spoke for Margaret his pride in her actions clear.

"Nicholas is a good man and he and Mary have been dear friends."

"You are friends with workers?" Edith sounded disgusted.

"What do you think of Margaret befriending your workers Mr Thornton?" Maxwell asked.

"I am the master of the Mill I cannot afford to befriend the men but who they associate with when not in my employ is none of my business, nor would I presume to tell Miss Hale to whom she should befriend but Higgins's is an excellent fire-hand and I respect him a great deal, I see what could make a him a good and loyal friend."

"You astound me Mr Thornton, all I have heard from gentleman in Milton this day is how masters and men are enemies and will never see eye to eye."

"We have our differences and there are many that are so entrenched in their bitterness that peace will be difficult, masters included; but I have hope that in time we my bleed them and ourselves of resentment and work together for the benefit of the masters and men." As he finished his speech he looked to Margaret, he was glad to see that his words had pleased her. He reprimanded himself; he shouldn't desire her good opinion, what did it matter now. The image of her in the handsome stranger's arms flashed before his eyes.

"Well what did aunt Maria think of this odd friend?" Edith asked looking to her uncle accusingly.

"Mama always believed in doing good and she was glad of Nicholas' and Mary's assistance when she was very ill." Margaret replied bluntly.

"I must say Margaret you sound very Northern to me." Maxwell said smiling at her.

"I have changed a great deal the last eighteen months." She looked up to see his eyes boring into her.

"I must go I am afraid. Mother will be worried." John said break her spell over him and standing to leave.

"Oh very well; Thank you John for coming I am sorry we couldn't have our lesson this evening."

"Don't fret I am happy just to visit. It was good meeting you again."

Maxwell stood to shake his hand.

"It was a pleasure Mr Thornton, I wonder if I might take up some of your time while I am in Milton. I am eager to learn more about this industry." Maxwell asked.

"I am at your service Mr Lennox."

"Margaret would you see John out please?" Mr Hale asked as he shock John's hand and signalled to Dixon for more tea.

She left the sitting room stumbling a little on the stairs, painfully aware of how close Mr Thornton was behind her. She fought with herself all the way to the hall way, her heart was calling for her to explain her actions clear her name and end this torment. When they reached the door she stopped before opening the door. He was standing with is hat in his hand waiting for her to open the door he wished to flee as quickly as his feet would carry him.

"Mr Thornton, I spoke with Williams the grosser's assistant today.."

Her words hung between them. He couldn't process her meaning; she was clearly waiting for him to speak.

"I had no idea of the trouble that I caused you when, when".

"When you were extremely indiscreet and lied to cover your actions." He blurted out. He saw the instant sting in his words the moment he interrupted her. She paled and her eyes filled with tears.

He took a deep breathe; she would not make him feel guilty for speaking the truth. He hated that despite days of trying with every bit of his energy he could not bring himself to truly hate her, he still hadn't lost hope that there was some other explanation.

She hid her face from him, she wouldn't contradict him, and if she had an honourable reason he knew she would not hesitate to challenge him. Her silent acceptance of his words hurt.

"I assure you that you have caused me no trouble Miss Hale. Good evening."

**AN: longer than I anticipated. Written today in a hurry, I may come back and edit this. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
